


Girls Night

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Family Fluff, Fluff, Madzie is a Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Adopt Madzie, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Madzie needs a girls night with her Aunt Clary and Aunt Izzy, because despite how great her dads are, there's things she just needs a woman, or two, to talk to. Alec and Magnus have different reactions to it.





	Girls Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad we have Madzie in the show because now I can finally write all the prompts I thought up before we BOEN came out and we knew Little One was a boy!  
> This focuses on Magnus and Alec, so Clary, Izzy, and Madzie aren't in it, sorry! Maybe I'll write this from their points of view another day!  
> This is a future fic, Madzie is a teenager and she attends school.

Alec stared into the living room from the safety of the doorway, gaping. He turned to face his boyfriend and said, incredulously, “This was the big emergency?!” 

Magnus chuckled and, slipping his arm around Alec’s shoulders, pulled Alec away from the living room and into the kitchen. “Yes, it was indeed an emergency. Our darling Sweet Pea informed me that she desperately needed a girl’s night with her two favorite aunts and we are not allowed to enter the living room at all tonight.” 

Alec groaned softly and rubbed his face. “When Izzy and Clary told me they had just gotten an emergency call from Madzie and wouldn’t be available for patrol, I thought it was an actual emergency.” 

Magnus scoffed. “To a teenage girl, this is an emergency, dear. I’m sure Izzy and Clary told you that you weren’t needed.” Alec nodded. He stepped closer to Alec and lowered his voice. “I think she’s having guy trouble at school.” Alec blanched and Magnus laughed, pulling him into a hug. 

“I’m not ready for guy trouble yet, Magnus,” Alec mumbled into Magnus’s hair. 

“I know, darling, that’s why Aunt Izzy and Aunt Clary are here. She needs women to talk to, not her awesome and amazing dads.”

“She called us awesome and amazing?” Alec asked, lifting his head. Magnus shrugged in answer and Alec sighed. “I guess I should get back to the institute then.” He pecked Magnus on the lips and then started to turn away. 

Magnus grabbed his shirt and yanked him back. He smashed his mouth against Alec’s, silencing anything Alec had been about to say. When he pulled away a minute later, he ordered Alec to stay home. “Keep the gear on, it’s hot,” he said as he dragged Alec to the bedroom.


End file.
